User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRON's Mega, Ultra, Awesome, Inky 1 Year IaLR Anniversary!
Well, well. What a difference a year makes. Why have I gathered you all today, and you, the reader, why are you reading this? Well, today marks a huge milestone for yours truly- today marks the first anniversary of my induction into In a Locked Room, during Stare Into the Dragon's Soul. That's right- a year of roleplaying under my belt. It's certainly been a wild ride to get here, and here I am before you. Today, I thought it would be a great celebration to look back at my time here, and what I have accomplished. So sit back, make sure the Galactic Army is not spying on you, and read on! A Year of RPing Indeed, it has been a year since I embarked on this journey. I was very shy about roleplaying at first- I wanted to do it, but I could not muster up the courage to do so. I thought I would get lost, out of place, unable to keep up with the rest. So one day, I looked around at the various series, and saw IaLR. The idea of a crossover RP, with little in the ways of limitations intrigued me, and I decided to give it a try. I was welcomed by many others, who deep down, were just like me. After getting used to the swing of things for a few episodes, I found my grove, and became part of the Gang, appropriately enough. And the rest, as they say, is history. With countless episodes and Stories, I have refined my skills, and now I stand ready and eager to join in into anything I can. Why? Well, because I have the motivation, dear friend. Time has flew since I began, and here we are, a year after I started my faithful plunge into this wacky world. A Year of character(s) See what I did there? I'll stop Of course, what is RPing without characters? Over the past 365 days, I have built an immense cast of characters that I have used, each one different from one another. Of course, on cannot talk about me without bringing up the infamous "Leading Ladies." You know who they are. Over my time here, the Inkling pair that is Jenny and Galaximus have but shaped me as an RPer. I use them almost daily, taking every chance I can to make them better characters. Their rivalry is one of the best and most well-known of its kind in the series, with backstories I worked very hard with to match. How can we forget Galaximus's memorable backstory? Stuff like this is what I strive to work my hardest on, for my enjoyment, as well as the enjoyment of others. I have often been seen as an Inkling heavy user- but I love Splatoon, dang it! I have a supporting cast of characters like Nebula, Edgellie, Squidkiller, Jack, and so on. And I use other species of characters, such as Blaze, Spongebob, Patrick, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Loud family, to name the most prominent ones. Such amazing characters were not possible without the support of some people. Who are they you ask? Wel... A year of friendships I defy being a sappy person, but really, in the time I have been here, I have made more friends than my wildest dreams will bring. Even if we can only chat loosely by the way we do daily, the bonds we have formed prove to be as amazing as the glue that binds the Locked Room Gang together. Here are the pals I have coversed with in my time here- CITRON's Wall of Fame. *Jelo: I look up to this guy as a leader. The first to welcome me to IaLR, he served as a mentor to me, guiding the way to who I am today in this RP. His titular character of the same name is one of the first figures I think of of IaLR. I look up to him as aleader, and I am sure we all do. *Puny Pea: Our friendship dates long back. From our humble beginnings of hill fighting, we found out that, beyond our rivalry, we share much in common. We know how to liven things up, let loose, and have our trademark brand of fun. He too, is a great RPer who influenced me early on, and the lessons he taught me will stick with me always. *Rusty: Such an amazing friend. We began starting a war between Inklings and Zombies, and kept on going, building our bond and RPing together. I sort of feel I took him under my wing, helping him as much as he helped me. I'm envious of his admin stats, but beggars cannot be choosers, I suppose. *Sherry Fairy: While we, of course, knew each other to some degree for a while, it was with our recent thread we created that we really got to know each other. As big a Splatoon fan as I am, she also does some amazing SFM work. I love all of her characters, seemingly having perfect chemistry with my own, and we have been working on Stories recently too. Also, she might be the only female user here. *Fork (of a red color): I really enjoy his pony OC's he has made, and I think my Splatoon love may have rubbed of on him a bit. Along with Pea, together we form the proverbial "Three Musketeers" of this wiki. *Chilly: Founder of this wiki, he is a unique and interesting guy to know (and apparently a fellow Canadian!) *Paper: He controls some of the most feared villains of the series, from Dimentio to his own persona of Paper himself. And I hear he plans to introduce Fawful. Cannot wait to see what he does with that. I HAVE FURY! *Bolty: Him and I share a ton of similarities- our schoolwork, our personalities, and the things we like. In times when I was down, he also greatly helped me feel better. Now that's loyalty. A great RP buddy, I would be lost without him. *There is simply too many folks for me to name here. Shoutout to SuperGaming, Moon Snail, Hunter, and everyone else who I have talked with on this wiki. You all rock! In the time I have spent here, all of you guys have become- family to me. We stick together, in times of happiness, and in times of need, and you all have made this journey all the better- because any journey is better spent with friends. Conclusion After everything I have said and done, my time on this wiki, and RPing, has been an absolute pleasure. I am overjoyed to have shared this journey with you all. And the best part? It's far from over. I intend to continue my ways for so much longer to come, growing and growing as we speak, until my skills become as big as Galaximus herself. It's been an incredible 365 days here. Here's to another 365. Thank you for reading! And thank you, users of this wiki, for everything. From CITRON, Jenny, Galaximus, and friends. Category:Blog posts